what happens when harry means elmo
by kittiekatz
Summary: this was a challenge i gave to my friend lolly but she only did a small paragraph so im showing her what i meant( harry meets his worst fear....elmo)


Challenge  
  
- Harry potter style  
  
-A room full of jellybeans -Magic deodorant -Someone jumping out a 14 story building window but still surviving.  
  
AAAAAHHHH!!!!ELMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
It was a hot summer day at hogwarts, the sky was clear and there was no breeze. Most of the students were down in the lake swimming or just dipping their feet in the cool, clear water just to escape the heat of the day.  
  
The famous trio were up in the common room trying to cool down. It was midday, which made the heat worse.  
  
Ron: (whining) it's so hot and I'm bored.  
  
Harry: welcome to hogwarts bored, I'm Harry Potter.(A/N. yes I know its lame but I am bored at the moment)  
  
Hermione: (loudly) Harry give it up your never going to be a comedian!!!  
  
Harry frowned and folded his arms across his chest.  
  
Hermione: Lets go for a walk.  
  
Harry: (whining like a 2 year old) I don't wanna.  
  
Hermione: ok we'll just leave you all alone in the common room with.  
  
Hermione turned around and grabbed something and spun around again.  
  
Hermione: a sesame street video!  
  
Ron: (all girly and high pitched like you hear in the horror movies) AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry: (screaming) ELMO'S GOING TO EAT ME!!!!  
  
Harry ran as fast as he could out the portrait hole and down to the doors of the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione: (out of breath) Harry wait up I was only joking! Elmo isn't coming.  
  
Harry: (whimpering) no.no.no Elmo?(straightening up with a serious look on his face) Hermione! Never joke like that!!  
  
Hermione: Come on lets go find Ron back in the common room.  
  
The 2 of them walked back to the common room.  
  
Hermione: I'm going to the library to see if I can find a cooling charm.  
  
Hermione: (muttering) I think I read it some where in ' A Guide to Complex Spells and Charms'.  
  
Hermione walked out of the common room.  
  
Ron: (Giggling and slightly whispering) Harry look what I found when you were going all spaz *cough* again *cough*.  
  
Ron pointed to a small bottle in his left hand.  
  
Harry: Wow!.. what is it?  
  
Ron: it's er.umm.. I dunno but it smells gggggoooooooooooooddddd.  
  
Harry snatched off Ron.  
  
Harry: it says de-o-dor-ant .deodorant.  
  
Harry: I wonder what will happen if I.  
  
Harry got the sleeve of his robe and rubbed the deodorant.  
  
(You guessed it) Suddenly strange puffs of smoke filled the common room. A couple of seconds later a figure started to take shape.  
  
Harry: (all girly) AAAAHHHHHH!!!! ITS ELMO!!!!HE HAS COME TO EAT ME!!!!  
  
Harry ran as fast as he could to the portrait hole, forgetting it was closed ran straight into it. He went crashing to the ground and landed with a thud.  
  
Ron: No it isn't you dimwad! I saw this is a movie once (I've always wanted to say that!). It's a genie but I thought you needed to rub an muggle oil can thingy not a de-o-dor-ant!  
  
Harry sat up and shook his head.  
  
Harry: (looking embarrassed) I knew that.I was just umm.what's a genie?  
  
Ron: It's a magic umm.thing that grants you 3 wishes.  
  
Harry: Ooo.goody goody wishes!!!!  
  
Harry started to clap.  
  
The smoke cleared to reveal a human looking, magical creature. The genie wore purple puffy pants and he had black hair, which was tied in a ponytail at the top of his head.  
  
Genie: (sarcastically) Wow you found the magic deodorant. Now what are you 3 wishes?  
  
Harry: I wish Hermione could see what we found!  
  
POOF! Hermione appeared next to Ron still holding a book that she was reading.  
  
Ron: AGH!!!! Harry: (blushing) Oops.  
  
Hermione: what's going on? (Point at the genie) AGH! A monster!!!  
  
Harry: (not realizing that she meant the genie) AAHHHHH!!!!  
  
Harry ran as fast as he could straight into the portrait hole.that was closed.again.  
  
Ron: Harry you dimwad!! She means the genie!  
  
Harry: (still lying on the floor) Oohhh.  
  
Genie: that's 1 wish gone.  
  
Ron: My turn! hmm. I wish. I wish.hmmm.man I wish I knew what to wish for!  
  
POOF!  
  
Ron clapped his hands over his mouth the second after he said that.  
  
Genie: 1 wish left.  
  
Harry: I wish.  
  
He started.  
  
Hermione: no harry your going to waste our last wish!  
  
Ron: who do you mean by our!!!  
  
Hermione and Ron were deep in an argument when Harry shouted.  
  
Harry: I WISH THAT YOU 2 WOULD STOP ARGUING!!  
  
Ron and Hermione: (screaming and shouting) HARRY NO!  
  
It of course it was too late.  
  
POOF!  
  
Genie: well that was easy. See you in another thousand years or so!  
  
The smoke started to show again and once it was cleared the genie has vanished.  
  
Ron: We'll start the bidding at 5 knuts to kill Harry first. 5.10 going to Hermione. do I hear a 15?.15 from Ron..  
  
Once they were around 45 knuts Harry said.  
  
Harry: Hey look! Balloons!(pointing out the window)  
  
Ron turned around and began to stare out the window.  
  
Ron : where where?!  
  
Harry: and the.worlds largest.book thingy.encyclopedia!  
  
Hermione turned around and stared at the window.  
  
Hermione: Where?! Where?!  
  
Harry: hehehe! (Runs off and goes to hide in the broom closet)  
  
A long time after Harry had come out of the broom closet and Ron and Hermione had calmed down the trio decided to go to the library.  
  
Harry: Has the library always been down this dark, damp hallway?  
  
Ron: Err.Hermione?  
  
Hermione: No, no it hasn't.  
  
The trio walked down the dark and damp hallway. The stopped when they came to a door. The door looked like a normal bedroom door nothing magical about it.  
  
Ron: I wonder what's inside!  
  
Harry: (jumping up and down like a chimpanzee because he is excited) Let's find out!  
  
Harry grabbed the door handle and turned it. Then quickly opened the door to reveal.  
  
(drum roll please)  
  
A ROOM FULL OF JELLY BEANS!!!  
  
Harry's eyes lit up when he saw the millions and billions of jelly beans in the room.  
  
Harry: YYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!  
  
Harry grabbed hand fulls of jelly beans and shoved them in his mouth.  
  
5 minutes later and Harry had eaten half of the room jellybeans! Hermione and Ron didn't eat anywhere near as many as Harry.  
  
Ron: (still chewing a lime jellybean) hey I wonder where all these jelly beans came from?  
  
Suddenly they could all hear music playing. Harry started to run around the room waving his arms about his head screaming with his eyes shut tight.  
  
Harry: (all girly again) AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
The music was 'Elmo's World'  
  
Harry ran to the door and reached for the door handle just as it started to turn. The door flew open and almost knocked harry off his feet. Harry looked up to see Elmo standing in the hallway. Elmo turned and faced Harry.  
  
Elmo: La La La La, La La La La Elmo's World!  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione: (Harry the loudest)(All girly and high pitched) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry shoved Elmo aside and ran down the hallway. Harry reached the end of the hallway it had a window and a door. Harry didn't want to jump out the window since he was on the 12th floor, Harry could still here elmo singing ' La la la la, la la la la elmos world' so he opened the door.  
  
Harry: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! ELMOS COME TO EAT ME!!!!!!!  
  
Standing right in front of Harry was Elmo dressing in a chicken suit.  
  
Elmo: Elmo wants to be a chicken Elmo wants to be a duck, cluck cluck cluck cluck!  
  
Harry ran down the opposite end of the hallway. He got the staircase and ran up to the 13th floor and there was Elmo at the top of the 11th floor staircase.  
  
Elmo: Flap you arms like a chicken flap your arms like a chicken, cluck cluck cluck cluck!  
  
Harry ran up another staircase (which was hard because they were moving) to the 14th floor he could hear Elmo right behind him.  
  
Elmo: Make a sound like a chicken make a sound like a chicken, cluck cluck cluck cluck!  
  
Harry got to the 14th floor and ran down the hallway tring to escape the terror of Elmo. Harry came to a dead end there was nothing except an open window. Harry could hear Elmo getting closer and closer.  
  
Elmo: you put your foot in you put your foot out.  
  
Harry didn't want to jump but it looked like he had no choice.  
  
Elmo: you put you foot in and you shake it all about.  
  
Elmo was less then 3 meter's away from Harry. Harry decided to jump it was his only way out from the dreaded Elmo. Harry shut his eyes and dived out the window.  
  
Harry: (screaming as he plummeted towards the ground) AAARRRRGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Elmo: you do the hokey-pokey and you turn around that's what its all about!  
  
That was the last thing Harry could remember when he awoke in the hospital a couple of hours later covered in bandages.  
  
Madam Pomfrey: Hello Harry nice to see your awake. You had quite a nasty fall. Well just take this and the visitors can come in soon.  
  
Madam Pomfrey handed harry a gray liquid in a cup. And harry drank it in 1 gulp. It kind of tasted like Hermione's lip gloss that Ron stole from her and he and Harry ate it.  
  
Harry: (remembering the whole lip gloss thing)Mmmm.cherry.(Harry grinned.  
  
Madam Pomfrey left the room and let the visitors in. An hour or so after Hermoine and Ron had to leave Harry and go back to the common room to finish their potions homework.  
  
Harry soon got bored and started to gaze up at the ceiling and count the bricks when Madam Pomfrey came back in.  
  
Madam Pomfrey: Oh Harry you have one more visitor shall I let him in?  
  
Harry: sure.  
  
A VERY familiar figure walked in.  
  
The figure: La la la la, La la la la Elmo's world.  
  
Harry: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry's last visitor was Elmo.  
  
THE END.  
  
A/N: I did it! See Lolly this is how you are suppose to write it not a little paragraph! People tell me what you think if it please. So go and review. (I like good reviews and tell me if you want me to write another story(it probably wont matter because I'm going to write it anyway but just tell me because I would like to hear it)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any harry potter characters or Elmo or hogwarts. Please don't sue me I don't have any money so it would be a waste of time. 


End file.
